


Square S1: Pepper's Anniversary Surprise

by dracusfyre



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Challenge [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pepper knows all of Tony Stark's secrets, implied future pegging, including his fantasies, that's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre
Summary: For Square S1: Crossdressing.   After Tony debuts his Iron Man stripper outfit, Pepper goes all out to bring one of Tony's secret fantasies to life.  Sequel to my previous fill "S5: Tony Contemplates Life as a Stripper."





	Square S1: Pepper's Anniversary Surprise

                “Oh. My. God.”  Tony had to take off the fake Iron Man helmet and lean against the wall when Pepper came out of their bedroom.  She lifted her chin and raised the shield strapped to her arm, striking the exact pose from the classic Captain America recruiting poster.  Molded blue leather hugged her upper torso, making her shoulders look broader, and a white star on her chest drew attention to, well, her _chest._ Tony’s eyes trailed helplessly down the vertical red and white stripes across her stomach to the utility belt than hung low on her hips, emphasizing their sweet curve.  Blue leather pants and knee high red boots completed the look, and Tony was suddenly so turned on that he was dizzy with it.

                “So you like it?” Pepper said with a smug grin, and then her eyes dropped to Tony’s waist. “Oh, yeah, you like it.”

                Tony swallowed thickly.  “How did you know?”

                “That you had a thing for Captain America?  You’ve got a poster of him in the back of your closet, Tony.  Literally your closet.  Wasn’t hard to figure out.”  She walked forward, heels clicking loudly on the hardwood floor, and tugged Tony forward by the tie of his tailored tear-away suit.  He went eagerly, knees weak as he had to lean up slightly for her kiss, just as if it were _actually_ -

                Tony made a deep sound at the thought as Pepper nipped at his bottom lip. “Strap-on night?” Tony said hopefully.

                “Strap-on night,” Pepper confirmed, pulling him towards the bedroom. “Come along, Iron Man.  You’re going to show Captain America your moves and then you’ll be rewarded for your service to your country.”


End file.
